Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods of manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT).
Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are used as switching and driving devices in almost all integrated circuits (IC). Additionally, TFTs are utilized in the flat panel display (FPD) industry to control pixels. To ensure that the TFT functions as intended, the TFT should be stable and perform consistently with each use. Oftentimes, the threshold voltage, the positive bias temperature stress (PBTS), and the negative bias illumination stress (NBIS) of the TFT can vary over time, causing the on-voltage and the off-voltage of the TFT to vary in response. As these variables fluctuate, the TFT becomes unpredictable and may cause the switching and driving devices to malfunction.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to fabricate TFTs having stable behaviors.